1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system of attaching and releasing buttress material from an anvil. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a retention and release mechanism for crimping and disengaging a buttress material retention suture from the anvil.
2. Background of Related Art
During various surgical procedures it is often necessary to reattach two sides of tissue. This is typically accomplished by approximating two edges of the tissues flush against one another and securing them by stapling, suturing, etc. In some instances, the staple or suture line connecting the tissues may tear or pull through the tissues, particularly, where the tissues are relatively weak. Additionally, during healing, leakage may occur through the staple or suture lines.
In order to alleviate these problems, a strip of material, called “buttress material” is positioned against the tissues prior to stapling or suturing. The buttress material tends to reinforce the staple or suture line as well as cover the juncture of the tissues to prevent leakage prior to healing.
In certain minimally invasive surgical procedures the buttress material may be pre-attached to the surgical instrument being used. For example, the buttress material can be attached to a staple cartridge or anvil assembly of a surgical stapling instrument. The buttress material is retained by various means such as, for example, adhesives, etc.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cartridge or an anvil assembly incorporating a suture retention and release mechanism which allows for easy assembly, easy retention, and/or subsequent release of a buttress material retention suture after tissues have been stapled.